Sweet Dreams, Brother
by Sierra Clarkins
Summary: Another Ashford fic. Alfred can't sleep because Alexia is haunting his mind. Alexia senses his fear and comes to spend a night w/ him that he'll never forget. Takes place 1983, before Alexia injects herself. Rated T for slight Alfred/Alexia pairing. R&R!


Alfred couldn't sleep.

Why? Well, one more day and his sister would be GONE. Just like that. In the snap of a finger; in the blink of an eye. Alexia was going into a 15 year cryogenic sleep, and all because of their father. That Goddamn Alexander. Alexander had hid the creation of the twins from them, but Alfred had managed to find it one day while snooping around the Antarctic mansion and finding a hidden door that required Alexia's, Alexander's, and his family jewels to gain access. Although the task was difficult, he had managed. Alfred had found the Code Veronica report and learned of his horrifying creation. He was enraged. Why couldn't he be like any other normal child? The fact that irritated him the most was that Alexia was created to be intelligent. It wasn't natural, like he had always believed. This secret his father had hidden from him tore him apart. He decided to tell Alexia, because she was his best friend and he wanted her to know everything going on in their lives. Alexia became enraged and wanted revenge on him. Alfred simply suggested that she inject him with her new virus and use him as a test subject. Alexia immediately agreed to the idea and performed the experiment the next day. It turned out to be a total failure. He became nothing more than an insane beast with no mind control what-so-ever. Alexia was extremely disappointed and started doing calculations and research on her virus, the T-Veronica virus. Eventually she concluded that the person needed to have a 15 year cryogenic sleep to let the body get used to virus. Alfred made a mistake and asked who she would test it on. She told him that she would test it on herself, to see the results. This tore poor Alfred apart.

Now, here he was, a mere twelve year old boy lying in his bed, eyes wide open, heart pounding, unable to sleep, suffering from incurable insomnia. All because of Alexia. He admired her, frankly. He always had loved her a bit more than a sister. It was a weird kind of admiration that he couldn't seem to shake off. Alexia had always been there to comfort him, make him feel better, and help him when he needed help. Without her, he felt like a newborn. Alfred turned in his bed uneasily. He was almost close to tears. Thinking about the only person in his life that mattered leaving him really up setted him. Alfred stared at the small picture of him and his sister on the wall. It didn't help. Alfred bit his lip to keep himself from crying and pulled the fine silk covers to his chin.

Then, the sound of a stone moving caught his attention. Alfred sat up a bit and saw the secret door between his and Alexia's room turn, and he watched as his angelic sister gracefully swept into the room. Alexia was wearing a silky pink nightgown with a white robe. "Alfred.....you're upset, aren't you?", she said softly, slowly approaching him. How Alexia always sensed when he was upset was a mystery to him. Alexia wouldn't even see him some days and she'd STILL know when he was troubled.

"How'd you know?", Alfred replied like he always did, but for some reason tonight, he expected an answer. He didn't know why, because on any other night he had Alexia's usual response glued into the back of his brain- "I just know things." But tonight it seemed to have faded. He got no reply this time, which perplexed him. Alexia was only a few feet away from him now, her wispy blonde hair gently flowing behind her. Her blue eyes were like a calming ocean to Alfred. Staring into them, he felt like he wasn't alone in his fear. Alfred's face was twisted into a gaze of admiration. Anytime he saw his sister, he would melt. Two pairs of electric blue eyes met and instantly Alfred's teared up. The sensation of seeing Alexia for one of the last times before (15 years passed was) emotionally disturbing to him. Alexia sat down beside him on the king sized bed and gently put her fragile arm around his scrawny build. Even though the room was fully heated, Alexia felt how cold Alfred's pale skin was and frowned.

"Are you feeling alright, brother?", Alexia asked. Alfred turned to face his sister. Alexia. Sitting next to him in bed. Stunned, he stared for a second, then shook as he fell out of his trance. "Y-yes, Alexia.", he replied. "Are you sure?", Alexia asked. Alfred gazed at her. "Honestly, I don't know...", he sad, and Alexia suddenly took both his hands into hers. He turned toward her to meet her sympathetic gaze. Alexia looked so mysterious in the dim moonlight; her hair appeared whitish blonde and her skin was only partially illuminated, almost making her look like an illusion. "Listen to me Alfred.", she said, and Alfred put all of his attention onto his twin. "I love you, and I always will. Never forget that.", she said, emphasizing the word never. "Okay. I love you too.", Alfred replied gently. "This is your last night with me, until 15 years passes.....", Alexia said, her voice almost cracking. She held herself together and pulled Alfred into an embrace. "....So lets make it a special night.", she finished. "How so?", Alfred asked. "You can't sleep, correct?", Alexia asked. Alfred only nodded in response. Alexia left the bed, to Alfred's discontent, and flicked on the light. "Then lets go upstairs to the attic, shall we?", Alexia asked with a slight grin. Alfred slowly nodded, and smiled. Living in an Antarctic Research Facility was really weird. You were always cooped up and the mansion was in a room that was supposed to look like a warmer climate. But with Alexia, the Facility was always interesting for Alfred. Alexia opened Alfred's wooden music box and the Ashford music box theme began to play. Alexia sighed. "I sure do love this song.", Alexia said in a sweet voice. Alfred replied, "Yes. It brings back good memories." Alexia nodded in agreement and watched as the canopy on Alfred's bed fell to reveal a ladder up to the attic.

Alexia and Alfred both climbed up as fast as they good, eager to breath in the refreshing scent of old wood that the attic held. Alfred walked in first and approached the giant portrait of Alexander. "Let me take care of this.", Alexia's voice suddenly said. Alfred turned around to see his sister. He stepped aside and Alexia clawed a large scratch through his face with her long, beautiful finger nails that she never bit. Alfred looked in the bucket of ants. "Oh Alfred, don't you just love the giant ant hill?", Alexia asked. "yeah. Its really interesting.", Alfred white lied. As much as he adored Alexia, he wasn't too crazy about those pesty ants that she adored. Alexia was so obsessed with ants (after she discovered her virus with them) that she had built a GIGANTIC ant hill to honor the ants and BREED them. Alfred thought it was rather disgusting, but he would never dare tell Alexia that. He did, like Alexia, hate dragonflies. He even liked ants better than them. A favorite pastime of his and Alexia's were torturing dragonflies by detaching the wings and feeding the live body of the dragonfly to the ant. It was pretty amusing, he had to say. Alexia really liked the attic because it was memorable to her. She'd never forget all the fun times she had with Alfred up there, torturing dragonflies. She actually had one memory on tape, and she loved to watch it over and over again. It satisfied her every time. For awhile, the twins sat on the wooden window seat and talked. Then, Alexia pulled out a gold dragon fly. It had a green emerald on it, but no wings. "What's the significance of this, Alexia?', Alfred asked, curious.

"This dragonfly is the key to the self-destruct system. If you ever need to destruct the place for who knows what, or access something, you'll have this. But you'll need the wings. They're scattered all over the facility- two are outside the mansion- one on the fountain, one by the carouseul. One is by the ant hill, and the last one is on the lower level of the computer room.", Alexia explained. Alfred nodded. "But, if you plan to destruct the place, make sure I don't get destroyed along with it.", she said with a hint of humor in her tone. Alfred grinned. "Alexia, I don't want to carry this around. I'll probably lose it, so I'm going to hide it in here.", Alfred replied, placing the gold dragonfly in the ant bucket on the dining table of the attic. "I guess that works, too.", Alexia said. Then she yawned. "I'm actually getting tired. I don't mean to be a party pooper....", she started, but Alfred put up his hand. "You're not, Alexia. Don't ever insult yourself. Come to think of it, I'm getting tired as well. Let's go to bed, shall we?", Alfred asked. Alexia nodded and they climbed down the ladder to Alfred's bedroom. He shut the music box and the canopy returned. Alexia and him stared at one-another for a moment. Then Alexia said quietly, "Do you want me to sleep with you?". Her tone was so loving and caring. Alfred nodded. "Alright. I figured.", she replied. Alfred looked concerned. "I don't want to force you, Alexia.", he said. Alexia giggled. "Oh, you're not forcing me! Don't forget, I want this too. Plus, I'd do just about ANYTHING in the world for you.", Alexia replied happily as she slid into the covers and wrapped her arms around her brother, who had already gotten into bed. "Me too, Alexia. Me too.". As soon as he felt her touch, he dreamily drifted off into a peaceful sleep, forgetting all about the next day.....

* * *

THE END!

A/N: I've been on vacation, and in addition to that I've had terrible WB. So enjoy this little one-shot :D


End file.
